look_overfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Rising
Dead Rising is a XBOX 360 exclusive developed and published by Capcom. Dead Rising is an action adventure game where you play in a mall filled with..... ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How original is that!? Seriously people thought this game was so much of a ripoff from Dawn of the Dead that the developer literally put a sticker on the front of the package basically saying "We 1000% didn't ripoff Dawn of the Dead." Aside from the fact that the mall is filled with zombies, that's as far as this game and Dawn of the Dead are alike. In this game you play as freelance photo-journalists, Frank West who gets an anonymous tip that something big is going down in this mall. After seeing some weird shit and flying around the city in his craptacular helicopter, he tells his redneck helicopter pilot "Ed" to drop him off at this mall and come back and pick him up in 72 hours. Frank obviously did not get the memo. As soon as he walks in he immeaditly sees a group of survivors barricading the door from flesh hungry,speechless zombies clawing at the door with the attention span of a 5 year old autistic child. What a beautiful day at the mall! The sweet smells of limonade, childern running, and unhappy,retarded dead people eating another guys crotch. Exactly what every mall in south colorado needs. Anyways after some quick tutorials and a part of the game i'm not going to tell you about because it's a spoiler. Frank then meets two people in the janitor's room and THEN the game starts. From there it's a story surrounded in conspiracy and mystery. This (Despite what I said so far..) is one of the goriest games i've played in my life. This game in fact is so gorey that there's a special move you get when you level up to a certain point which allows you to rip out a pregnant zombies baby and eat it. Just kidding the move actually allows you to just rip out the zombies intestants. Sorry no prego zombies. The gameplay in this game is really fun but there's BIG problems that make this game stupid a times. For one,the controls seem like they were made to purposely piss you off and remind why old people go cenile. It's RT to aim, X to attack, and Y to yell out and see if you can find survivors. For reasons i'm not going to go through the whole control scheme but if you play or have played the game you understand what I mean. Oh and as another thing,you can't move when you aim! Yeah it's annoying especially when fighting a boss. But after a while though you get use to the controls but the you see the other game's flaws. For another thing, you get one f***ing save slot! ONE! Numbero Uno! That means that if you wanna save, you have to run to one of the malls bathrooms, override you recent save progress and save again. This is bad because there's alot of zombies on your way to the restroom. Also that's bad because if you don't level up enough to fight a boss, and you die, you hve to restart all the way at the bathroom and can't fix your level stats unless you start grinding again to level up. Also if you miss a mission and save. You can't go back to the mission. Instead you fail the game and are forced to play threw the rest of the game grinding until the helicopter comes after the rest of the 72 hours. Lastly, the other major problem is...Otis...f***ing...Washington. This guy will call you and keep calling you on your radio until you answer. And then he'll call you again,and again,and again,until you answer again. This dosen't make the game unplayable,as you can ignore him,but it sure as hell make's the game annoying. But overall,this game is alot of fun. Once you get use to this game flaws,things become alot more funner. There's plenty of things to unlock giving it tons of replay value. Not to mention the 50 acheivements. There is also 3 different modes. 72 hour mode,Overtime mode,and Infinity mode. Not to mention the graphics and audio. The graphics at its time were amazing,and even know the graphics still look good but a bit dated. And the audio is timeless. The audio is so great that when I kill a zombie,I feel a bit guilty because it's audio files are so good that they sound better than most hollywood movies. So overall this is a great package and a must have for any gamer and a rent for anyone else. It's flaws are annoying but the shear fun of this game glosses over it's flaws. Audio 5/5 Graphics 4/5 Gameplay 3/5 Story 4/5 Replay Value and Enjoyment 5/5 Overall 4.2/5 Date reviewed 5/30/10 by user Blue assassin Awards Wee!!! Didn't see that coming!